


Undercover with complications

by Sizna



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, Bouncer Jason, Customer Slade, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Slade Dick and Jason have a threesome, Stripper Dick, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover, Undercover AU, but JayDick is endgame, dick/jason/slade is just for the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizna/pseuds/Sizna
Summary: On an undercover mission as a strip club bouncer, Jason runs into Dick, who is undercover too, as a male stripper.Then Slade Wilson appears one night, wanting to buy a private dance with Dick, so Jason invites himself along...





	Undercover with complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/gifts).



> I really liked the prompt and hope you aren't disappointed

A dangerous new drug is being sold on the streets of Gotham, having already cost many people their lives. Jason, the Red Hood, has traced a lead to a high class strip club, where he goes undercover as a bouncer to find out who's behind this operation. One night, Jason sees that one of the new strippers looks suspiciously like Dick Grayson. Jason confronts Dick, demanding to know what he's doing there, and Dick confides in him that he had Intel on the club and its shady drug operation, so he went undercover too. Jason doesn't want to work with Dick on the case, but Dick is a stubborn asshole who won't back down, so Jason decides to work with him in order to keep an eye on him. The sudden appearance of Slade Wilson in the audience can't be a coincidence, although Slade assures Jason he is just there as a customer and wants to enjoy what bounties the club has to offer. Slade offers to buy a private lapdance with Dick. Jason tries to talk Dick out of it, but Dick believes because of Slade's criminal ties he could be of use to them with the case. Jason isn't happy with Dick's decision, and suspects that Dick agreeing to the lapdance could have something to do with the relationship he has with Slade. But Jason doesn't want to leave Dick alone with the older man either, and insists on accompanying Dick. Slade doesn't seem to mind Jason joining them. In fact, he seems pretty into it. 

 

 


End file.
